The Spider's Therapist
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Minako Aino is Alois Trancy's older sister and dearest confidant. But as gang violence and Ciel Phantomhive begins to interfere with her brother's well-being, what is V-chan to do?


"Hey think fast!" yelled the idiot who stole my purse. He threw it to his buddy who grabbed it out of the air and held it away from me.

"You are seriously asking for it," I said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" the dark haired man replied. "You can't hurt us."

I narrowed my eyes as they circled around me.

They were coming closer, and the older of the three was grinning. "We're from Chiass."

I was losing my edge. I backed away. "I…thought I disbanded them."

"Well you didn't," The oldest male leaned forward, his breath on my cheek. "And now you're mine."

"But I-"

Within that second, his dirty lips were pressed against mine. I pushed him away, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close.

"Mmph!" I shrieked.

I shoved him off and threw my pen in the air. "Venus Love! Transform!"

I transformed into Sailor V. "I am Bishoujo Senshi Sailor V and I'm here to hand out some justice!"

I spun and kicked them each in the groin with my heel, knocking them down. "Venus Love Shower!"

An acrid-smelling rain poured down on the criminals, causing them to pass out completely.

"Well, that's one for the books," I muttered, powering down. "Hm, maybe I'll go find me a snack!"

"W-What the hell was that?" the voice came from a random red-haired boy who had stumbled into my part of town.

"That's my business," I replied nonchalantly, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Are you done lecturing me so I can go home? My brother's probably worried sick."

"N-" His voice died. When he spoke again, he was quieter. "Yeah. Just go home."

I felt bad. He had probably meant to play the hero and I had the nerve to act horrible. "I…thanks, um…"

"Kyo," he responded. "It was nothing."

He looked a bit childish, like a boy who has never spoken to a girl before.

"D-D'you want to come home with me for dinner?" I wasn't exactly used to bringing guys home, and I knew that Alois would be upset, but I wanted to talk to this boy.

"Eh?" He looked like I'd just proposed or something. "I…okay, I guess."

"My name's Minako Aino, by the way. Promise to keep my secret?"

"I promise."

I walked down the road a ways before I noticed he had frozen in the middle of the road. He was staring at someone-a doctor.

"Who's that?" I asked, coming back to stand next to him. "A friend of yours?"

"No…a relative." He sounded like someone had unexpectedly punched him in the face.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

"I have to get home," he muttered. He looked distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut up. It's nothing." He turned away and walked toward where the doctor had gone-into the woods.

"Kyo, wait!" I ran after him. He didn't even seem to notice I was there. He just kept going. "Kyo!"

I was annoyed by now, so I grabbed his shoulder. "Answer me!"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, wrenching away from me. "I have to be home!"

"But you never explained-"

"I don't owe you an explanation or anything else!" he spat.

"Yes you do!" I replied fiercely. "You can't just find out and then leave like that!"

"He'll take her, okay! I left her alone and now Hatori's going to take her!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Now do you understand?"

"Then let me help you!" I replied, exasperated.

"Not. You." He had become distant again, and he was walking away. I followed him.

"Why?"

"Because you…didn't anyone tell you?" He looked at me oddly, like I was a child.

"Stop it!" I slapped him. "Don't you ever look at me that way again!"

He glared at me, his annoyed countenance returning. "Well I'm not telling you."

He left me then, left me staring at the trees.

"I'm home!" I announced. "Alois? Claude? Anyone?"

There was the sound of running feet and my four foot tall blonde brother tackle hugged me, nearly knocking me to the ground. "Onee-sama! When Artemis said you were on another mission I was so worried about you!"

I giggled a little. "Oh don't be silly Alois. With all the training that evil cat puts me through, there's no way Sailor V could ever lose!"

"Oh of course not!" Alois yelled. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

"So our parents are traveling again?" I asked him.

"Yes they are," Alois said softly. "They left this morning. They left Claude instructions and a message for you, okay?"

I patted him on the head. "That's just fine. I suppose I'd better speak with Claude then."

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly. I had never approved of this butler, but my brother had insisted, as he insisted on maintaining the delusion that our parents were still alive and just vacationed often.

"It has come to my attention that the young master is seeing a child psychologist online," Claude spoke in an even tone, although he was aware that the information would anger me.

I glared at Claude. "Was this under your supervision? Was this your doing, Claude?"

"He had unexplainable wounds and there was the matter of his delusions," Claude replied in the same dull voice. "People began to ask questions, and so I reassured them that the young master was seeing a doctor."

"What doctor?" I asked, whipping out my iPhone.

Claude gave me an irritable look.

"May I remind you, Claude, that Alois is my brother and therefore you shall not make decisions about him without my approval, is that understood?"

Claude bowed reluctantly. I was going to have to watch him. He gave me a bad feeling. And my feelings are never wrong.

"Give me the name and number of the doctor, and I will evaluate him."

"Very well. His name is Dr. James Vincent, child psychologist."

Claude gave me the number. I called it, and got a recording instructing me to go to a website if I wanted to speak with the doctor.

I set up an account, using my debit card.

A chat window popped up.

"May I help you?" the words on the screen read.

"My brother Alois has been seeing you," I replied. "I want you to…" I paused, hand hovering over the keys. "…listen to him."

"Are you suggesting that others don't?" the words came back, challenging me.

I hesitated, and then responded. "Yes. No one believes anything he says. Except me. And don't underestimate him just because he's a child. Alois is perceptive."

I ran an IP check using untraceable Lunar Technology. I was speaking to…Earl CielPhantomhive.

I cursed, and then typed. "You have a counseling license? At your age?"

"I assure you, I am well-educated," he replied.

"If you are going to continue talking to my brother, he will need to see you," I said. "I have to go now, but we will set it up later."

I terminated the conversation. "How many times will this child interfere!"


End file.
